STARVATION GAMES!
by WhoYouBe
Summary: All I am doing is putting Sakura Haruno in Katniss Everdeen's shoes. The story line is a bit different, but it's good, read it! R&R! SASUxSAKUxNARU WOO HUNGER GAMES!
1. Chapter 1

I don't know where to fuckin' begin! Let me just say that I had to write this story because none of the other Hunger Game's crossovers with Naruto matched my expectations. I'm not saying they weren't good!

NO STOP! DON'T TWIST MY WORDS AROUND!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HUNGER GAMES PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!**

Sakura Haruno lives in District 12, also known as the Seam. It crawls with coal miners, both men and women. A well-known District for its poverty. Kids are being stripped of their childhood; from helping in the farms to trading illegal items in the Hob. The Peacekeepers that are usually in the Hob are most likely aware of what's really going on. Their job is the maintain the law, but it doesn't hurt anyone if they start playing the game, too. The _'I'll keep your secret if you keep mine'_ line works out pretty well for them. If you get to live old, you would show your wrinkles as a badge of honor. Metaphorically speaking, of course. Not many people in the Seam have the reward of aged skin. Even if you are not of that age, many people already have sunken faces, bitten and broken cuticles and empty stomachs. Today, however is a special occasion where many people also have fear and panic in their eyes. Today is the reaping, the draft for the Hunger Games.

Sakura closes her shack's door and crosses the meadow to the chain linked fence. She chose that shack for one specific reason; because freedom is only a few steps away. Beyond is a forest that calls her name in the taunting whispers of the wind. _I have a few hours to spend_, Sakura thought. Ignoring the signs of the high voltage, she slides under the fence with no trouble at all. At this time of day, the warning signs are nothing but a flat piece of metal. No hum from the fence and it's clear to touch. On the other side, Sakura looks back at the Seam and relieves a sigh. When she is on the other side of the fence, it feels different, like she can breath.

She takes off running into the forbidden forest. There, in a hollow tree, her bow and arrows are waiting for her. Grasping them in her hand, a sensation that resembles control spreads through her body. Something that people don't have in District 12. The only thing her father left behind has always kept her fed and in good shape. A bow and arrow are a rarity, never had Sakura seen something close to this in the Hob. She continues to travel toward their meeting place. Deeper into the forest is a hill that she meets the only person in the world she can find joy in being with. And the only person brave enough to venture past the fence, Sasuke Uchiha. When it's just the two of them, they can talk freely without worrying someone could be watching them. It's really the only thing she has to look forward when she gets up in the morning.

"Sakura," Sasuke greets her.

"Beat me here, Sasuke." Sakura plops down next to him and smiles thoughtfully.

He nods and tells Sakura to cover her eyes and to hold out her hands.

She complies, knowing asking any questions would set him off. Sakura has learned that Sasuke is very short tempered, especially if you start asking about things that aren't necessary. She felt nothing at first and was considering it was another one of his tricks, but then a soft, warm and round object touched her palms.

Now, eyes wide open, she gasped. "Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed. She rolls it in her hand and stares into it in amazement. "Is this real?"

Sasuke found amusement in her reaction and smiled, "Costed a whole squirrel, but it was worth it. It's a special occasion today, remember?"

Being the considerate person she is, Sakura tore the bread in half and gave one portion to Sasuke. "Happy Hunger Games!" Sakura picks a few nearby blackberries. "And may the odds-" She tosses a berry in a high arc towards Sasuke.

He catches it swiftly in his mouth and breaks it with his teeth, "-be ever in your favor." Mocking the Capitol's accent has been kind of a dark joke, but funny nonetheless.

The warm bread has such a strong flavor compared to what she usually eats. She almost feels guilty for swallowing. Sakura and Sasuke sit in content silence like they usually do. Long ago, before Sakura has been infected with Sasuke's quiet nature, she used to be - what Sasuke called - an annoying blabber mouth. Over the years of hunting together and spending their time in each other's company, she adapted and learned.

"Do you want to leave?" Sasuke mutters.

Sakura raises her eyebrows, "What?"

"Leave the district. Just you and me, we can do it. Live off of the woods"

Sasuke and Sakura have talked about this before, but it still brings shock across her face. "We could, but you have a family to look after." She was surprised he was still thinking about that kind of stuff.

Sasuke meets her in the eye, challenging her, daring her. About what? She didn't know. But he shrugs it of and replies, "Whatever."

* * *

When Sakura met Sasuke she was but a measly twelve-year-old. Sakura had already known of him beforehand, though. With all the girls gossiping about him it's hard to _not _notice him. Of course, he was attractive and Sakura was naturally drawn to him, but it wasn't until one evening were she really knew she had a crush on him. During one of her late night hunting trips, Sakura encountered him when she was inspecting a snared bird in a trap - that wasn't hers.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." The voice behind her sounded cold and stern.

Sakura whirled around to be face to face with Sasuke Uchiha. "Oh, it's just you." Her surprise dissipated and was replaced with false superiority, "I wasn't going to touch it, I was just inspecting it."

She was going to touch it and Sasuke knew it.

"I can never get my traps to work, so I'll just copy off of yours."

"I didn't know people were going past the borders. Especially young girls." Sasuke thought for a moment, "You know how to hunt, then?" He sounded doubtful, but at the same time cocky.

Sakura's face flushed, "Yes! I can probably hunt better than you can!"

* * *

On the way back they filled a bucket with strawberries and caught a few squirrels. Overall, a good day. They quickly made their way back under the fence, careful that nobody had seen them. A few errands are run; quick visits to the Hob, gulping down a bowl of Greasy Sae's special dog stew, and finally to swing by Hinata's house. Hinata's father likes the strawberries Sakura picks and buys them off of her, she is the one and only daughter of the mayor and lives pretty wealthy. Only compared to the Seam, though. She doesn't live as well as the normal civilians in the Capitol. Sakura and Hinata have been friends for as long as both of them could remember. Even though they don't speak or gossip as much as the other girls in school do, they always find themselves together.

When Sakura knocks on the back door, Hinata hesitantly opens it. She greets us with a genuine smile and silently hands over the money as Sasuke gives her the strawberries. "Good luck, Sakura."

"You, too." Sakura says, and the door closes.

Finally finished, Sakura and Sasuke make their way to the town square and stop. This is the place were the reaping will be held in just a few hours.

Sakura is the first to speak, "Don't be late."

"See you at the reaping," says Sasuke. He walks away without another word.

At home, Sakura's fingers comb through her greasy, but beautiful locks of pink hair. The last time she bothered to take a bath was so long ago that she had a hard time recalling the memory. Usually taking a bath in District 12 is only due to a special occasion. And because today is the reaping, she is forced to look her best in front of the Capitol. Especially if she were to get chosen, which is highly likely because the _odds were not in her favor_. If Sakura had been keeping count correctly, her name would be on that haunting little white paper 34 times.

The only sound being made in her home was the sound of water being splashed. Sakura sighed as she rubs the small wet stones against her black coated feet. Her mind drifts to Sasuke then to the reaping, but then to her sleepless nights. Something that has really bothered her was her dreams. Lately they have been nothing but nightmares. Sakura does not know whether they are being triggered from the upcoming reaping or if they are just a reminder that she is alone in the world. Nobody to come and comfort her or to aid her. She gasps as she dumps the bucket of cold water over her head. Well, maybe she wasn't alone as much as she thinks. There's always Sasuke. Shivering from the cold, Sakura grabs a drying cloth and quickly rubs away the droplets of water on her skin. She puts on the dress she had laid out earlier. It was nothing special, but her mother said she used to wear it in her youthful days. Well, that's what her father had always told her. A plain, light blue garb that went just past her knees. Her mother's gold mockingjay pin is located over heart were all can notice it. It is the only memory of her mother and she intends to show it off.

At one o'clock Sakura heads for the town's square. Not bothering to lock up her house as she closes the door.

You must be on time, attendance is taken very seriously. If you are missing and they notice, they will undoubtedly hunt you down and kill you. Although, if luck is on your side you will instead become an Avox. Being an Avox is a severe punishment were they cut out your tongue and make you serve the Capitol for the rest of your life.

Single file lines are positioned behind the front desk of the Capitol's attendance sheet. People of ages twelve through eighteen are in those lines. Silent and gloomy are words that pop into Sakura's head as she observes them. She never liked having her finger pricked. After your blood in analyzed, there are specific places you are to be standing when the reaping is in motion. The groups of the young children should be in the very front and the oldest are in the back. Girls on the left, boys on the right. Family members are surrounding the square with horrified faces. Sakura makes her way over to the girls side, but kept her eyes trained on the parents. _This is what you get for having kids _, Sakura thought.

The Peacekeepers stand poised like they have sticks up their asses. They guard the law here in Panem, most of the Peacekeepers come from District 2 or sometimes even the Capitol itself. Sakura spots unknown faces of Peacekeepers. The Peacekeepers from the Seam that are usually in the Hob, are nowhere to be found.

Sakura stands in the group of sixteen-year-olds. She exchanges glances with her fellow classmates, all look as scared as the other. Sakura's hands start to feel sweaty and she can hear her heartbeat against her chest. _Come on, it hasn't even officially started yet. Don't be so weak! _A loud static noise grabs our attention. There, on the stage is Effie Trinket. She is the voice Sasuke and Sakura make fun of. She stands there with her bleach white face paint, green lipstick, a wig that matches the color of Sakura's hair and a green suit. To her left and to her right, there are the famous glass bowls. Behind her, Sakura spots the mayor and his wife sitting awkwardly in metal chairs. Next to them, Kakashi Hatake sits reading a book. Sakura recognizes him; he was the victor of the 50th Hunger Games and participated in the Quarter Quell. Yeah, he won that, too. So far, he's the only living tribute from District 12.

_If Hinata isn't up there, she must be in the reaping, too, _Sakura thought.

Effie Trinket's voice booms loudly, "Welcome, welcome!" The bubbly tone in her voice is appalling. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor. First, a video from the Capitol." She motions toward the giant screen that plays the anthem of Panem.

Sakura looks to the right and catches the eye of Sasuke. Was he looking at her this whole time? Panic and worry for her friend fill her eyes when she think of how many times Sasuke's name is in that glass bowl. _42 times. I guess the odds are not in his favor either._

The music stops. "I just love that!" Effie's voice echoes into the mic, "OK, Ladies first." Effie digs her hand in and slowly pulls out a single slip of paper.

Sakura holds in her breath and closes her eyes, suddenly getting a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Please, not me. Not me._

Effie makes her way back to her podium and unfolds the white paper. She reads in a loud clear voice, "Sakura Haruno."

I love Effie Trinket so much, I didn't want to replace her with a Naruto Character.

_Yeah, thanks for reading until the very end. I really didn't want Sakura to volunteer herself because it just didn't...meh. Anyway, if I get **10** reviews then I'll do the next chapter immediately. If nobody really likes it then I'll just leave it as it is. I know, I know I wrote this a little fast...too fast._

_~WYB_


	2. Chapter 2

_**There is something that I want to tell all of you reading this. I was being selfish for wanting 10 reviews. Sorry, and to make up for that, this chapter goes out to my three pals who bothered to review my story. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! Much love. It makes me happy that you like my story, so I want to return the favor and give you guys another read! **_

Effie makes her way back to her podium and unfolds the white paper. She reads in a loud clear voice, "Sakura Haruno."

All heads turned to the sore thumb in the crowd. Sakura _is _the only person in District 12 that has pink hair.

Effie's voice replayed in her head. _She just said my name, _Sakura thought_. I have to move._ Subconsciously, she wraps her arms around herself, but slowly started to walk forward. As she made her way up the stairs, she felt a chill run up her spine and a numb feeling fall over her body. Having every eye on her made her want to dash past the Peacekeepers and into the forest where she could hide and find safety. It was impossible, but the thought couldn't be pushed away. _Keep yourself together, _Sakura professed to herself.

Every year Sakura tried to watch the Hunger Games on any television she could find. One time she was so desperate, she snook into a complete stranger's home. When Sasuke became her friend, Sakura started watching it at his place. But each time she looked forward to watching something specific; when the tributes get interviewed by Caesar Flickerman. It's when tributes dress up pretty so they can make an impression in front of the entire world. An audience that was nothing compared to the small crowd watching her now. The goal of that was to turn on your charms and make an people like you. Once you have people liking you, it's just a matter of time before they become your 'friends'. After you become friends and they decide they don't want you to die, they'll send you sponsors while you're fighting for your life in the games.

_I have to be strong, _Sakura thought. Her father's voice suddenly whispered in her ear. One of the many things he taught her was to always give a brave face for the ones you care about - even if you are truly scared. And Sasuke was watching. _I'm not going to make him think less of me._ Like a flick of a switch, Sakura relieved a heavy sigh and let her arms fall to her sides. Her nervous jaded eyes turned hard and a look of determination swept over them. She forced herself to look up and face the cluster of distressed citizens. Her eyes scanned over all of District 12's tense faces and saw they all held frowns on their mouths. Her father's voice was like a song stuck in your head that you couldn't get rid of. It isn't easy to accept being a tribute, but Sakura came to the conclusion that she was happy that she was chosen. More than anything, she was _glad_ nobody offered themselves as tribute to take her place, it was better her than for some girl who did have a family. She was happy it was her, because if someone else had been chosen - she wouldn't be able to do this:

Sakura stomped over to Effie Trinket and grabbed the microphone out of her hands. Effie made a squeak and tried to take it back, but Sakura was already speaking. "District 12!" Nobody made a sound and nobody made a move, but she continued. "I will prove to you that we are stronger and we can have control!" Sakura paused, "Do you know the one thing that is stronger than fear?" Behind her, Kakashi put down his book to look up at the strange girl. Sasuke, who was staring blankly up at her, raised his eyebrow. "Something that you cannot contain; hope." Sakura's voice echoed and vibrated throughout the whole town. The faces that looked up at her with frowns were now replaced with shock.

_I can't believe I just did that, what in God's name just possessed me?_

Effie Trinket's mouth hung open, but recovered when Sakura gently handed the mic back to her. Effie was about to comment, but when she turned to the crowd, her voice was lost.

Sakura noticed that Sasuke was the first to touch his three middle fingers on his left hand to his lips and to hold them up. Another person copied his movement - and another one, and soon every one of District 12's hand shot to the sky.

To put it simply, Sakura was dumbstruck. She hadn't known that her speech would mean that much to them. The hand sign of District 12 means admiration, usually seen at funerals or saying good-bye to someone you loved. Sakura felt tears form in her eyes as she stood still, astounded by her district. Sasuke's eyes found hers, but all he could muster up was one of his cocky smirks. She couldn't hold back the smile that was fighting its way on her lips.

Effie Trinket, not knowing what they were doing, straightened out her suit. After a moment, she coughed into the microphone to get their attention back on her. "Ehem...well, no tribute has ever stolen a mic away from an escort before. What an exciting day!" Quickly trying to change the mood, her nauseating smile returned, "But more excitement to come! Oh yes, it's time to choose the boy tribute." Effie's high heels clicked their way to the glass bowl. Sakura considered Effie Trinket to be the most intolerable person in all of the districts.

Effie's hand disappeared into the bowl and pulled out the white slip of paper. Without any dramatic pauses, she ruthlessly opened it, "Naruto Uzumaki!" In the crowd, movement was spotted as the cluster of boys around him shuffled backwards. Effie's eyes skimmed through the children and landed on a startled, spiky blond haired teenager.

Sakura's eyes widened. _That boy..._ She watched him make his way to the podium. She remembered him, how could she forget? He had saved her life. Naruto's shock apparently wore off and was replaced with a scowl, but his blue eyes showed the alarm. Sakura could tell because she has seen it before in the eyes of her prey. _Naruto..._ The odds were definitely _not _in her favor.

His clear blue eyes connected with her green eyes. His attitude disappeared and his eyes dropped to the floor. She could tell he had not forgotten her, either. Maybe Sakura had triggered some of his memory when she gave her spontaneous speech. Effie Trinket motioned for them to shake hands. Naruto's hands were sturdy and warm. He seemed to brighten at the contact and he found the courage to elevate his eyes back to Sakura's. He gave her a reassuring squeeze of her hand and let go.

The only thing Sakura could think at that moment was; _I hope someone else kills him so I don't have to._

After their handshake, Sakura and Naruto were immediately ushered backstage and taken into custody. The Peacekeepers didn't handcuff them, but instead created a barrier indicating no chance of escaping.

"This way, Haruno," A Peacekeeper lead Sakura into an empty room with fancy furnishing. He didn't bring Naruto in, so she could only guess they were separated for a brief amount of time to say good-bye to their loved ones. Except, there was only one person Sakura wanted to say good-bye to. The door shut behind her, leaving her alone in the tiny room.

Sakura took in every detail the room had to offer. She had never seen anything like it before. The floor was a soft white carpet and Sakura could only imagine taking off her dirtied shoes and running her toes through it. The walls were painted with the matching colors of the autumn leaves. A comfy looking love seat was placed in the corner while a glass of iced water is placed on a coffee table next to it.

The door behind her opened sharply and Sakura barely had any time to see who entered when a pair of strong arms surrounded her. "Sakura", Sasuke's voice sounded rough, but when he said her name it sounded sincere. Her arms snaked around his waist and her head buried in his shoulder. "Listen", he says. "Get your hands on a bow, it's your best chance."

"What if I can't find one? They don't always have bows," Sakura says, thinking of the previous year were the tributes only had spiked maces. In the end, they had to bludgeon one another to death.

He doesn't say anything for a moment, "Then make one." Sasuke pulled away from Sakura to grasp her shoulders. His dark eyes met her bright ones and kept them there so he knew her attention was focused on him. "Sakura, it's just hunting. You are the best hunter I know, you know how to kill."

"Not people," Sakura says.

"How different can it be, really?" says Sasuke grimly. He sighs, "Just don't forget what I always tell you; your hair is a dead give away."

Sakura manages to sneak out a chuckle despite the situation. The Peacekeepers are back too soon and they start to push Sasuke out the door. Sakura starts to panic, "Sasuke-!"

"Remember I-" he says, but they yank the two of them apart and slam the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! Happy to have you ready on my 3rd chapter. Who ever gets this far earns my happiness! ... it's valuable, i promise :O

**Bloody.5507** : i have fulfilled your wish! i have UPDATED~

**iHappyBlue** : I like your username

**Black snake eyes** : Why haven't you watched the movie yet?

'_Well, this is awkward,' _Sakura thought. In the corner of her eye she saw her fellow tribute quietly sitting beside her. Both of them were sitting in a large room alone, waiting. This room had fancy designing on the walls, drapes that match the carpet, and sofas that are probably worth more than both of them combined. Not to mention in the back there are two long tables that held all sorts of food.

They were supposedly waiting for their instructor to arrive, but it has been over two hours since Sakura and Naruto were informed of this. Kakashi Hatake was probably in his room reading his stupid little orange book, forgetting all about his precious tributes. He was the instructor! He was the victor; the champion of the Hunger Games and he has all the experience, the knowledge, and the secrets to keeping them alive!

Despite this, Naruto's mind was elsewhere; his crystal blue eyes didn't have that usual spark, his hands fidgeted, and he bit his lip nervously. _'Why did it have to be her? Why did it have to be me? Why did we have to be us?', _Naruto couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he was sitting next to the girl of his dreams. He also couldn't comprehend that they were chosen as tributes. He didn't have a strong enough willpower to keep from taking quick peeks at her. His wishes of him being together with her had come true, but he did not wish carefully enough.

Sakura tried to ignore the boy completely. Her vision was focused on the blurry view that the train showed out it's windows. Going 200mph, all you see is dashes of green and a quick view of a mountain or a lake. A few times she would spot a bright light off in the distance that signified you were passing through a District.

There were two things nagging in the back of Sakura's mind. For one, Naruto's mere presence was driving her mad. She wished he could just say something - anything to break the tension between them. He could scream at the top of his lungs or dance around and she would be grateful. Secretly, she wanted to talk to him and strike up a conversation. Sakura didn't want to admit it, but now that Sasuke was miles away from her, she felt like she had the freedom to talk all she wanted. The second thing was the food. She could literally hear it calling her name over and over again. Never before in her life had she seen so many mouthwatering sustenances in one place. Sakura would be satisfied with just _looking_ at the magnificent and decorated pastries. It was a matter a pride, that's what it came down to. Sasuke would be disappointed in her for giving in to the Capitol's luxuries. She was better than that.

_'But Sasuke isn't here! He doesn't have to know!' _

The pink haired tribute clenched her fists until her knuckles turned white. "I can't take this anymore," Sakura blurted out. She jumped out of her chair and marched over to the large variety of sweets. The tribute felt irritated that Naruto's eyes followed every move she made, but she tried hard to ignore him. Her eyes glued to a vanilla cupcake that seemed familiar to her. It was decorated in pink frosting and had chocolate sprinkles that seemed to overflow and spill onto the dish. In a very unladylike fashion, she grabbed it and took a big bite, leaving a bit of frosting on the side of her mouth. _'Why must you come at such a heavy price? ... Who am I kidding? I'll gladly give my life for another bite of this cupcake.', _She barely managed to swallow the clump of deliciousness down her throat. She sighed blissfully, enjoying this piece of happiness that she held in her hand. Sakura was about to take another bite when a glass of milk was offered to her. The tribute tore her eyes away from her cupcake to see Naruto smiling at her. _'I didn't even notice him get up.'_

"You got a bit of..a," He pointed to the corner of his mouth.

Sakura looked at him quizzically, but then quickly licked her lips and tasted the frosting. "Thanks," She took the appetizing milk and gulped it down.

"Did you like the cupcake?" The young man snickered.

She thought back to the way she devoured that first bite. She must have been in another land if she completely forgot about the other tribute's presence. "That was the first time I've ever tasted something with frosting and sprinkles."

"That cupcake you're holding is called Muddy Blossom." His eyes softened and he looked thoughtful, "We sell it at our bakery."

Sakura took another mouthful, "Oh, well mhat mames semse. I thoughm I'me seen it somewhere mefore."

Naruto's eyes danced, "You've seen it before? You've seen it in my shop?"

She nodded just as Kakashi entered the room. His nose was buried in his orange book and didn't bother to look up or acknowledge them. He navigated in between the two tributes and stood over the table of goodies.

It was only then that Sakura got a close up view of the past victor. He wore a white, long sleeved shirt that buttoned up to his collar. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbow and his collar was slightly flipped up. A matching pair of grey suspenders went with his grey pants and black dress shoes. Only God knows why, but half of his face was covered up with a surgeon mask. Something that always catches someone's attention is how Kakashi styles his gravity-defying grey hair.

'_He looks handsome...in a weird way,' _Sakura thought to herself.

The past victor lowered his book and slipped it into his back pocket. He scanned the tray of sweets and his lazy eyes landed on some wine glasses in the far corner of the table. He trudged over and filled the fancy glasses with a red liquid. "Would you care to partake?" He finally recognized their existence and glanced back and forth between Sakura and Naruto.

"Aren't we underaged?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Suit yourself." He said not another word and made his way over to the chairs Naruto and Sakura were sitting in earlier. He plopped down and exhaled a heavy sigh. "Well, are you going to sit down or not?"

Naruto looked at Sakura skeptically, he then tilted his head toward their instructor's direction. The female shrugged and both of them abandoned the delicacies to sit with their mentor.

"So, you're supposed to give us advice," Naruto says.

Kakashi sips his drink, "Here's some advice. Stay alive." After a moment he chuckles and smiles behind his mask. His chuckles turned into laughter, causing his drink to swish back and forth. Sakura turns to exchange a look with Naruto. The female tribute is shocked to notice a glint in the boy's eyes.

"That's very funny," Naruto says. He leans forward and knocks the glass of wine out his instructor's hand. Glass shatters against the floor, the red liquid grazes Kakashi's pants; permanently staining them. "Only not to us."

Kakashi looks at Naruto with a blank stare, then punches him in the jaw, knocking him from his chair. When Kakashi begins to reach for Naruto, Sakura decides it's her turn to act. She gets up from her seat and reaches for the knife on the table behind her. She flings it with deadly accuracy it lodges in the space right between Kakashi's hand and Naruto's bruised face. The past victor's eyes squint at her and sits back down.

"Well, what's this? Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?" Kakashi says. Naruto rises from his position on the floor and caresses his cheek. "No," the past victor stops him, "Let the bruise show. It'll make you look more intimidating." He looks over at Sakura and narrows his eyes, "And you, what is going on in that pretty head of yours?," He shakes his head, "You know after your little speech today, the Capitol probably already made you a target."

Sakura froze in her spot, _'How could that slip my mind? I forgot I did that.' _She looked to her instructor and frowned, "Wait, I didn't do anything. Do they think I challenged them or something?" She pondered what he said, "And a target? What do you mean?"

After a moment of silence he gets up and makes his way to the middle of the room. "Stand over here. Both of you."

'_He's ignoring me.' _Sakura releases a heavy sigh, _'I guess I could ask him later, were stuck on this train for at least another day or two.'_

They oblige, not wanting to push their luck. The two tributes stand side-by-side stiff as a board as their instructor circles them. He openly grabs Naruto and Sakura's arms, faces, and muscles to inspect them. "This is my lucky year, I suppose." Kakashi says, "You are not entirely hopeless, you guys seem fit. Once the stylists get a hold of you, you'll be attractive enough." Kakashi smiles behind his mask, "Congratulations, you pass."

She didn't know what she expected him to say, but it surely wasn't that. A breath she didn't know she was holding escapes her lips. _'Do I have a chance, then?' _Sakura glanced at Naruto, '_Do we both have a chance?' _

I know, I know. I promise I'll write more these next few weeks. I have a trip to the hospital soon, but I'll come through to you guys. So stay tuned! R&R, thanks for reading!

~WYB


End file.
